


"I'm Not Leaving You"

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Raga (LadyIrina)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 22
Kudos: 82





	"I'm Not Leaving You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108956) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Part of this scene is from way back in chapter 7 of LadyIrina's "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)" but the full scene, from Raga's pov, is in chapter 2 of "In the Past." It broke my heart, and I've been wanting to try illustrating it for ages. But, like in Excitebike (I'm really dating myself...), I need a cool-down period between attempts at drawing Paz' ridiculous gear. XD
> 
> The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> If you'd like to join the Mandorin Discord, just ask. :)

Small:

Large:


End file.
